Diaries and Journals
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Raven's diary and Beastboy's journal. Basically just entries. [BBRae][RobStar]Rated for occasional swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Yeah…I'm bored. So, here's a story from yours truly, PinkBlueLilac. Hope you like it!

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary, September 4, 2006

Okay…I know that it is very unlike me to keep a diary, but Robin told me that if I can't feel my emotions, maybe I could write it out.

So, I'm going to write down my feelings now.

I hate you, Robin. You are a lowly piece of filth and I loathe having you as a leader. You are now on my list of people to kill. Once again, I hate you, Robin.

There. I wrote it. So WHY don't I feel any better? Robin, I don-Oh Azar, _why_? Why _here_? Why won't they go into one of their rooms?

At least I know _someone_ here who agrees with me about the two _sickening_ couples.

Beastboy. He's writing in some sort of book. Probably a journal. Cyborg gave him one for Christmas as a prank, apparently. And Beastboy looks uncomfortable right now. Ha. Serve him right. He tried to prank me last week. Well, he got his atrocious and painful punishment. I threw him into a brick wall 132,435,423,122,1 times, then hung him from the top of the Tower by the tips of his cute, pointy ears. Wait…I just wrote that Beastboy's ears are cute…shoot; I'm straying off topic. Oh, he just announced that he's going to bed. Yeah, right. It's 9:00 at night. The earliest Beastboy has ever slept is 10:30. And that was because he found out that Robin and Cyborg had made a bet about the time he would sleep. (They were drunk at the time, but everyone else wasn't.) And he wanted Cyborg to win. I'm just going to trudge off to my room now, and write _without_ annoyance.

I'm in my room, and I've been thinking about love. I just realized that everyone on the team, except for Beastboy, has a girlfriend/boyfriend. Huh. Sort of irritating, actually, with them kissing all the time. Oh well, enough of this; I'm feeling a bit sleepy. I wake up at 6:30 in the morning!

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

8:45 p.m., Monday, September 4, 2006

I just noticed that Raven started writing in some sort of diary, and she looks murderous. I think she's mad at Robin for giving her that thing.

I just realized how nice Raven looks. I mean, when the light-um…I mean…I cannot believe I'm keeping a journal. I don't seem like the type, eh? But Cyborg, being the idiot he is (If Raven heard that, she'd say "Look who's talking,"), gave me this journal as a prank Christmas present. Well, that's what me and the other Titans thought, anyway.

After everyone had gone to bed, Cyborg told me that he really gave it to me so that I could, to quote him directly: "Write about all your feelings. I know you feel bad sometimes, BB. You can't fool me with your happy mask."

I used it last week to write down my prank on Raven. I failed to prank her. She threw me into a freakin' brick wall 132,435,423,122,1 times! And she hung me from the top of the Tower by the tips of my ears! The pointy ears! Now my ears have been stretched! Now the ladies-Oh, for crying out loud, _why_? Why do it _here_? _Hello_, guys! Do you even _realize_ that other people are in the room? Get a room, why don't you? You guys are _sickening_!

_Argh!_ Why do I have to live in pain? _Why_? I have to escape. I'm going to make an excuse about-Wow, I just noticed that now, Raven is writing with a little smirk on her face. And her diary cover is exactly the same as mine. Weird. They're both black leather.

Whoa, Raven looks really pretty, even when her hood is on. I bet she'd look even more pretty without her hood. Wait, did I just write that Raven is pretty? Oh, no…I've got to get to my room and rest. Though Raven is pretty. NO! Bad Garfield, bad! Maybe I'll write more when I get to my room. No, I must get my rest.

_Gar_

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okay, the couples are Robin and Starfire as well as Cyborg and someone. You get to choose who Cyborg gets paired up with. I'll give you till…Saturday. Choose between Jinx and Bumblebee.

Signed,

PinkBlueLilac


	2. Chapter 2

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Okay, I know I said by Saturday, but I was busy with homework (accursed Chinese School!). Oh, and starting from now, I'm going to have a random poll at the end of the chapter. I'm going to type up quite a few chapters this time and post it all at once for every day. Vote results:

Bumblebee: 3

Jinx: 4

Okay, then! Jinx it is!

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary, September 6, 2006

I spent most of yesterday hurling our dear leader into the bay. Several times. Usually, I save that type of thing for Beastboy, who, by the way, was laughing his head off. Well, Robin's payback isn't done yet! I'm half demon…I think I can come up with something more than physical pain. Something demonic. No, I wouldn't be so mean.

I spent the rest of yesterday sitting in my room, meditating. Nothing much to write about.

Cyborg invited Jinx over again today. The two couples were watching a movie, a particularly mushy movie. Usually, Cyborg and Robin wouldn't watch this sort of thing, but their girlfriends want to.

Naturally, Beastboy and I did NOT want to be there. I decided to go into Nevermore to consume my time, also to ask Affection about what I wrote and thought on Monday.

I got to Nevermore safely, and was greeted by the most annoying one of them all: Happy. Oh joy. "Hiya, Rae-Rae!" she greeted cheerfully. I cannot believe I have that side. I had also landed in her domain. "Uh, yeah, Happy. Where's Affection?" I asked. Happy tilted her head to one side. "Affection? There's no emotion called Affection in here." She said, furrowing her brow. I crossed my arms. "Um, actually, there is. Remember, purple cloak, happy quiet a lot, your best friend?" I asked irritably. "Nope, but there's a new emotion!" she smiled. Ugh. "Fine. Good bye." I said, starting for the portal out of her domain. I hate those flying strawberries.

"Rae! Wait! I wanna ask you something!" she called out from behind me. "What?" I asked, turning around. "Is Beastboy gonna be coming back in here?" she asked. I was taken aback. I hadn't expected something like that. "No. It's not like I like him or anything." I replied. Happy opened her mouth to speak, but Wisdom teleported in front of me and Brave teleported in front of Happy, covering her (Happy's) mouth. "Oh, Raven. You say that you do not like him, but your heart says otherwise. Come, meet your new emotion." Wisdom said gently. She put her hand on my shoulder and teleported. When we reached there, I looked at the domain I was in. Everything was violet. Then I saw the violet-cloaked emotion. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. "I am who I am," Came the reply. "I mean, which emotion are you?" I asked. She smiled sadly. "I am an emotion that you must realize. I cannot tell you for now. Only if you come to me with the right answer may I tell you." I stomped my foot in frustration. "Fine, I'll come back when I find the answer. But for now, what do I call you?" "I think Violet should be okay." I nodded, and then headed to the Forbidden Door.

I'm back in my room, and feeling much better, as I'm about to go to bed. Trips to my mind tend to be very exhausting.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

6:30 p.m., Wednesday, September 6, 2006

I didn't write anything yesterday, 'cause I was too busy laughing my head off. Raven was throwing Robin into the bay several times. And it was funny. After that, I just played video games with Cyborg and watched TV when Jinx came over. Raven went to her room to meditate.

Today, Cyborg invited Jinx over again. The two couples were watching a mushy movie. Robin and Cyborg didn't look too happy about that. I'm like: "DUDE! I will never watch that even if it's the last show on the planet!" And Raven just goes: "I'll be in my room." Then we both just leave. She goes to her room; I go to mine. She does goodness-knows-what in there while I get out my drawing pad and drew. I had already drawn Robin at the breakfast table, Starfire attempting to feed Robin, Cyborg playing Gamestation, Jinx laughing, Raven meditating, Robin with Starfire, Cyborg with Jinx, Raven as a kid, Raven with her hood up, Raven with her hood down, Terra's stone form, Raven glaring at me, Raven writing in her diary with the murderous expression, Raven writing in her diary while smirking, Raven throwing Robin into the bay, Robin screaming as he fell into the bay, Raven in normal clothes, Raven in her normal uniform, Raven meditating with a sunset background and Raven drinking herbal tea. Okay…so I obsess a little about Raven. Okay, so I obsess a _lot_ about Raven. Whatever. I drew Jinx and Raven standing side-by-side, both smirking. I drew many, many more things.

Today, I'm not very exhausted. I've just been, as Raven puts it, 'rotting my brains out' for most of the day, and drawing for the rest. I'll sleep anyway…at midnight.

_Gar_


	3. Chapter 3

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Told you I'd post them all at the same time!

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary, September 7, 2006

Cleaning day. I _hate_ cleaning day. And who made cleaning day? _Robin._ Which means I'm back to square one. I hate you, Robin. I would scrub you out if I could. I was forced to clean all rooms with carpets. And that means I have to clean Beastboy's room. Sigh, I'd better get to it now.

I'm in Beastboy's room and putting everything dirty and stinky into my power bubble. Ew…ew…double ew…gross…gross…gross…three year old pizza…yuck…a drawing pad, nope, not in my bubble…a-wait, did I just see a drawing pad? Beastboy draws? Hmm…I want to see what he's been drawing. I'll just set these dirty stuff on his desk.

Robin at the breakfast table, Starfire attempting to feed Robin, Cyborg playing Gamestation, Jinx laughing, me meditating, Robin with Starfire, Cyborg with Jinx, me as a kid, me with my hood up, me with my hood down, Terra's stone form, me glaring at Beastboy, me writing in my diary with a murderous expression, me writing in my diary while smirking, me throwing Robin into the bay, Robin screaming as he fell into the bay, me in normal clothes, me in my normal uniform, me meditating with a sunset background, me drinking herbal tea, Jinx and I standing side-by-side, smirking, me sleeping, me hugging Beastboy after that battle with Malchior, me playing stank-ball with them afterwards, our team, Titans East…wow.

Okay, I'm done cleaning Beastboy's room. Thank goodness. Wait. I have to clean Starfire's room now. The pink! Shudder. I'm inside Starfire's room now. The pink is very blinding. Ugh. At least I don't have to be in here too long.

The rest of the day went by with no event. Sleep time, 9:30.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

9:30 a.m., Thursday, September 7, 2006

Cleaning day. Yuck. At least Jinx is here to help us. I have to sweep and mop up the floors of all rooms without carpets. Better get cranking.

The med bay is too white. No color at all. The basement is creepy. The common room is okay. People drop stuff here. Raven's latest paper back…Robin's bird-a-rang…a shiny coin…

Nothing happened today! Nothing at all! Oh well. The only thing weird about today is that my room actually looks clean. I think Rae did something to my drawing pad too...

_Gar_


	4. Chapter 4

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

I woke up at 7:30, came out of my room, sat down at the computer and started typing.

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary, September 10, 2006

The past two days have been boring. I managed to prank Robin, though. I got Beastboy to help me get Robin in an Easter Bunny costume. Beastboy was covering his mouth, stifling laughter. We changed his uniforms for Easter Bunny costumes and his shoes for big bunny feet. Robin was angry, and Beastboy and I were supposed to clean everything up, but Starfire came in, took one look at him and hugged him, commenting on how cute he was. I looked at Beastboy. Beastboy looked at me. We both snorted with laughter. I stifled my laughter quickly. Stupid powers. Beastboy just kept laughing and laughing until tears ran down his face. I still think his ears are cute. Now I'm starting to think that he himself is cute. Oh shoot! I'm straying off topic again. Sunday. _Oh yeah, I just love Sundays. They're so fun._ Yuck. I'm going to stay in my room and think about what my new emotion might be. Starting from now.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

9:30 p.m., Sunday, September 10, 2006

Past two days been boring, although Raven managed to prank Robin. She got me to help her put Robin in an Easter Bunny costume. I was covering my mouth to stop myself from laughing. We exchanged his uniforms for Easter Bunny costumes and his shoes for big bunny feet. Robin was all: "Beastboy! Raven! Clean the mess in my room up!" Then Star came in and said that Robin looked cute. Raven looked at me. I looked at her. We both snorted with laughter. Raven quickly stopped laughing, but I laughed and laughed until tears fell down my cheeks. Too bad Rae can't laugh. I like her laugh. It sounds nice. I would like to see her smile, too. Not like Happy, though. Just normally. Sunday. Boring old Sundays. Nothing happened today! _NOTHING!_

_Gar_

_**Author's Notes:**_

So…that's about it. There you go. Oh, and the poll: Should I make Beastboy like Raven first or Raven like Beastboy first?

a) Beastboy first!

b) Raven first!

c) Both at the same time.

d) I really couldn't care less


	5. Love and Secret Admirers

Diaries and Journals

By

P.B.L.

Sorry about the lack of updates. But, I'm back now! The evil examinations had wreaked havoc upon my world. But, however, I have gotten rid of them, for now! Curse you, examinations, you wretched abomination! Anyway, my country is having a holiday on account of Hari Raya and Deepavali. You may have heard of it, and you may not have. They also call it Deeparaya, just for a quick fun fact. On to the story!

A): 4

B): 2

C): 0

D): 0

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary,

I've learned a few things in the past few weeks:

1.Crime does not stop

2.Robin is crazy

3.Never get in Robin's way

4.Everything has to be done perfectly for our oh-so-great leader

5.I have a secret admirer

Explanations:

1.We've been fighting bad guys for so long that I didn't have time to write in my own diary

2.Robin refused to let us sleep for three days, because the villain we were trying to find kept misleading us

3.Beastboy tried to get Robin to let us sleep, but he did it the wrong way. He tried to stop Robin. Robin, naturally, knocked him out, and then went after the villain.

4.I was forced to make hot chocolate for the whole team after Beastboy annoyed me so much about making hot chocolate for him. Robin saw how I did it, and went over to me, going, "No, no. That's not how you make hot chocolate!" Cyborg's eyes widened. "It…isn't?" he asked. Robin then added only one drop of milk to the mixture.

5.I came into my room and saw a box on the bed. It had a message on it.

Okay, I have no idea who the admirer is, but this is what his note said:

_Raven,_

_Accept this gift from me; you'll need it in two weeks._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend._

I am aware that this could just be another Malchior, but I can't help feeling flattered. I wonder who it could be. The note was handwritten and had smudges on the left side, which meant that the person is left-handed. Who do I know is left-handed? Beastboy, of course. Then again, there could be someone in the city who wrote this and got one of the Titans to put it in here. But it said "A friend." So…let's just stick with Beastboy. But why would he do such a thing? He doesn't even like me! Though he has a reason for that. Everybody hates me, or at least hates to look at me. I'm so hideous.

Okay…why am I even caring why he gives me something or leaves me a note? I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep immediately. I'm really tired. So tired that I can barely hold my pen up.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

Saturday, 21st October 2006

I think I'm in love. Oh my goodness. I'm in love. With the most unexpected person ever…Raven. It's not like she's ugly or stupid or anything, far from it, but she's, like, The Black Rose. I, the comic relief guy, fall for her, the dark one? Unexpected. Well, I managed to slip a special something in her room, but I think she's figured out whom it's from. She's not stupid. On a scale of 1-10 of intelligence, she's an 11!

The last month has been fighting, like, never-ending streams of baddies! It's totally ruining my look! It's giving me eye-bags and zits!

And then, there was this one time when Raven was forced to go make hot chocolate for us, 'cause I bugged her too much, and Robin saw her making it, and he was all: "No, no. That's not how you make hot chocolate!" And then, Cy went: "It isn't?" Raven was all 'Whatever' as usual, and Starfire was playing with Silkie. I was staring at Raven's beauty the whole time. Raven thinks that she's not pretty, and she's right. She's beautiful! I mean, look at her! Then again, love makes you think that everything about the person you love is perfect. Okay, where did I get that? Never mind, I don't care much.

I better get some shut-eye. I have to sneak into Raven's room to give her another present tomorrow.

_Gar_

**_ Author's Notes:_**

Poll: Is this gonna interact with my two of my other stories, and possibly my friend's story? (Check out crazylittlestorywriter's story, Eleven (OOC Slade), as well as It Could Only Be One Thing (and marvel at how much my writing has improved) and Meeting the Titans (that has a seriously OOC Raven) by me)

A)Yes

B) No

C) Maybe

D) I don't care, as long as you continue this_  
_


	6. Breaking and Loving

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

So…yeah.

A: 2

B: 2

C: 2

D: 6

So, I think that I might put in a reference to my other stories, but…I don't know.

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary,

My secret admirer was right about me needing the gift he sent me; we've been having cold weather lately. He sent me a scarf and two gloves. The gloves were purple while the scarf was blue. The one he sent the next day was a black, stuffed, raven. He explained on the note that I didn't seem to have very many stuffed animals, so he decided to give me one. Yeah, It's definitely Beastboy. He wrapped the gift that time, and it was so sloppy that I immediately knew it was him. But why would he do something like that? Oh Azar; he might…like me! (Lamp breaks) Damn it! But why in Azar's name do I care if he likes me? Oh, I know. I might end up killing him. I mean, I don't mind him, as long as he doesn't bug me so much. Oh yeah, Wisdom, I know that. I know he only takes the time to do that because he wants to spend time with me. He knows I can kill him, yet he still pointlessly tries to. (Lightbulb in the hallway breaks) Damn it! I hate my damned emotion-driven powers! (Statue breaks) Damn my stupid father! Damn it! (Microwave in the kitchen blows up) I know that that happened because of Cyborg's girly scream. Damn my powers! Damn Robin, damn Trigon, damn it! (Light in my room breaks) Who the hell cares? It's almost the same with or without the freaking light. Okay, Raven; find your center. Meditate. That's it. Okay, I'll stop writing before the Tower evaporates.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

Sunday, December 3rd, 2006

Why did I have to freaking choose Raven to love? I mean, seriously. She can blow me into pink mist if her powers get out of control, I could hurt her because of the beast. She could kill me, I could kill her. But yet, I'm still falling for her. The last girl I fell for turned out to be an evil traitor. Raven is nothing like Terra, but I fell for her. Maybe it's because of the whole Malchior thing. It's, like, the only thing we have in common. But then again, I believe in opposites attract. Look at Robin and Starfire. They're completely opposites, yet they're _dating_. My parents? Mento and Elasti-girl? What other examples must I give? They're all opposites, yet…they like each other. I'm sure Robin will propose to Starfire when they're 22. Raven and I are opposites. I love her, she loves me. Yeah, she loves me, she just doesn't know it yet! (Grins) Oh well. When life gives you lemons…er…um…I…can't remember the last part. Oh well. I make the best out of what I have. I learnt how to do that since the whole New-fu thing. Yuck. I hated that stupid New-fu stuff. I'm straying off topic. Cyborg says it's because I have a short attention span. (Shrugs) Whatever. Speaking of Cyborg, he told me that he bought a ring for Jinx, and he's gonna propose next month! Well, they're old enough to marry, Cy being 21 and Jinx being 20 next year. Jinx's birthday is January 3rd. Rae and I are the youngest on the team. I'm older than her by about two months and Rae's 16. Man, I've got it bad. I love her, I love her, I love her. My sketch book is freaking full of Raven portraits! But still, I love her. Robin's crazy. He wants us to wake up at 5 freaking a.m. to have training! I'm tired. I think I'll just go to sleep now. I barely have enough strength to hold my pen up.

_Gar_

_**Author's Note:**_

I just wanted to post a chappie before I go to camp tommorrow. Today is my last day on the computer for 5 whole days of possible ear-squats. I think I'll suffer from withdrawal symptoms and be sent back home. Okay, I better not jinx it. PinkBlueLilac, out!


	7. I love, I tell

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Um…oops. I forgot to put a poll on the last chapter…SORRY! Sorry, guys, I was rushing to pack my stuff for camp and all. I just came back on Friday, December 8. Anyway, I felt like posting a chapter. And I thank Crazy Sugar Girl and acosta perez jose ramiro for asking me to have fun in my camp. Thanks guys, and I did have fun. Almostinsane and Kirihana, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I am merely borrowing them to serve as puppets for my story…you may be chosen soon, young one. **I may randomly pick a reviewer, give them an appearance, and toss them into my story. Beware, young one, beware…**

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary,

I'm in Nevermore, so nothing will blow up this time. I think…that I might actually…_lov_e Beastboy. HAPPY, AFFECTION, SHUT UP! Stupid love-struck emotions…Ahem. Yes. As I was saying, I might love him. I don't know for sure, but…Affection is nodding. Maybe my cousin, Cupid, decided to come and visit my mind. Happy, tell me. Did Cupid come to visit my mind? Yes? Damn it. I'll kill him later. But right now, I have to deal with my foremost problem…dealing with my feelings. I love Beastboy. I have to accept that fact. I may not be able to show it, but I can still feel. Calm. Stay calm. Stay focused. Don't let your emotions take over you. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In, out. Let's try this outside of Nevermore. I love him. (A glass vase breaks) Stay calm, Raven, stay focused. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In, out. Okay. I'm calm. I love him. (A pile of books from the bookcases lands on the floor) Okay, Raven. Meditate. Don't cry. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT CRY! Meditate. Yeah, that's it. That's all for now.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

Monday, December 11, 2006 

I will tell Raven. I will tell Raven that I love her. Eventually. I will tell her eventually. Oh my God, who am I kidding? She freaking hates me! I try not to irritate her, I really do, but I can't help but try to make her laugh! I love her! I mean, come on, if the girl of your dreams was all quiet and sad all the time, you'd try to cheer her up, right? Ha ha. Stupid question. Of course you would. Even if it irritates her. Damn it. Why? Why Raven? Why not just sticking to Terra? Why? Why must I love Raven instead of Terra? Why the hell couldn't I just keep being frustrated and sad over Terra? Why the hell did I have to fall in love with Raven and be frustrated over her? Why?

_**You know it, Garfield. You know why.**_

Oh, great. I'm seeing and hearing things again. This time it's Robin telling me to do stuff. Well, at least I don't have to worry about my love for Raven while dealing with my illness or whatever.

**It is called a hallucination. I am your imagination, therefore, whatever I am saying is what you are saying to yourself. **

Right. Uh-huh. I think I must have some kind of weird disease or something. I'm, like, talking to myself. How freaky is that?

**Garfield Mark Logan! Listen to me. You love Raven. You love her instead of Terra because Terra betrayed you. She couldn't remember you after she turned back to human from stone. Terra is a bitch. You love Raven more than you ever loved Terra. You care for her more, protect her more, love her more. You always noticed how pretty she looked, what the exact shade of her hair is, how cute she looks when she's angry and about to throw you out of the window. It's one of the reasons why you always irritate her. You have to take action! You have to focus! You have to jump at the opportunity!**

Oh, yeah, bring up the SuperKids phrases. Fine, so you're right. I'll tell her…tommorrow.

**Remember 'Rocky'? There IS no tommorrow!**

What, you want me to go tell her now?

**Yes!**

Fine. I'll go. Wish me luck and hope I don't get killed.

_Gar_

**_Author's Note _**

So, how do you think I did at portraying Beastboy's feelings? What do you think of his hallucinations? Is it good? I need to know because I'm a girl and I have never had a boyfriend and never loved a boy (other than my family members). That is because I am not supposed to be old enough to be on this site. Look at my profile for more details. Please don't tell FF, or I'll have no more account to post stories on! 


	8. I love you, you love me

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Okay, let's just say that this is the next day after the last post. I couldn't update because I was on holiday with my family, cousins and grandma. I had a great time, but I got sunburnt. Luckily, my sunburn started peeling off before I came back. Yay. Oh, and by the way, this chapter is like something to fill in and help me get rid of Writer's Block.

**Note: I know that this is like the 15th of January and all, but I started the author's notes on December 28th or somewhere around that time.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I merely borrow them, for fictional reasons.

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary,

Oh God. Oh my God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Beastboy just left my room. No, we did not do anything. ANYTHING AT ALL. It's just that he decided to sleep in my room last night. You know how I was yapping on about how I love Beastboy? Well, he likes me too! I know it sounds crazy, but he was just in here! Okay, I sound like a stupid bimbotic teenager. Everyone in my head, SHUT THE HELL UP. Beastboy says he loves me, and has been loving me ever since before Terra. And Terra was about two whole years ago! God. Hyperventilating to much to write. More later.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

WOO HOO! RAVEN LOVES ME!!!!!!! I left her room just now. I told her how I felt last night, and she told me she loves me too! This is SO going on my 'Moments That I Treasure' list! Ah! Hyperventilating! Too excited to write! Must do something! More later.

Gar

**_Author's Notes _**

Squee! Yay! Sorry, guys, but I can only update on weekends, and that's if I'm lucky. My homework is piling up so freaking much! I get, like, 7 or 8 homework on normal days and almost 10 on weekends! Ah! My parents have this 8-10 rule. From 8 p.m. every weeknight until 10 p.m. every weeknight, I have to sit down at a table and study. Sigh. Review! Oh, and by the way, thanks to:

Acosta perez jose ramiro (Thank you!)

Kirihana (Thanks for the appreciation of the whole "cousin Cupid" thing, and everything)

VanthedarkjediX5 (Updating now! Nice to know someone begs me to update!)

Treeonice (Raven loves Beastboy, Beastboy loves Raven)

Agent of the Divine One (Thanks for the compliments!)

Lyf Uzumaki (Damn right, it's intresting! This chapter is really bland, though)

PinkBlueLilac, out!


	9. Telling the Titans

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating; I'm buried under homework and pressure and stuff. I have a big, big, big exam that I have to start preparing for. Yeah, well, this is the 9th chapter…and I suppose you're screaming for me to get on with it, right? Right. Oh, and let's just say that this is** two months later**.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans ain't mine.

Chapter 9: Telling the Titans

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary,

We talked to the others today. Beastboy and I considered keeping it a secret, but we decided to tell them anyway. We didn't like to keep te secret from them. This is how it went:

_(At Dinner)_

Beastboy: Um, guys? It's sorta hard to say this, but-

Starfire: Are you leaving us? Please, friend, do not leave us. We are your friends, and-

Robin: Star? I don't think he was going to say that…

Cyborg: What makes you say th…(Robin points at our holding hands)…at?

Beastboy: Yeah…

Me: We planned to tell you this tonight. Beastboy and I hae been dating for quite some time already, and we couldn't stand the secret-keeping from you guys.

_(Robin's jaw drops)_

_(Cyborg drops his fork as his electronic eye begins to blink)_

_(Jinx's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and her eyes widen in shock)_

Starfire: How joyous! Friends, you must never keep such things from us! We are friends, are we not?

Robin: I never thought I'd see the day.

Cyborg: But-but-but…BB and Raven? What the?

Jinx: Hmm…this is strange…

Cyborg: How can you be so CALM? It's Beastboy and RAVEN!

Robin: Yeah, it's sorta weird.

Starfire: Friends, please, tell me: how long have you been doing the 'dating'?

Beastboy: Um, let's see…

_Cyborg's jaw drops to the floor)_

Me: Beastboy, cut it out. You're scaring him.

Beastboy: (Laughing) Yeah, but look at him, Rae! He's-he's (Bursts out in laughter)

Me: It's only been a couple of months, Cyborg. Nothing to worry about.

Robin: Oh, so that's why you turned white!

Cyborg: Oh, my God. Only a couple of months? ONLY A COUPLE OF MONTHS?

Jinx: Hm. I was wondering why Raven turned white…

Starfire: Simply glorious!

Robin: What impresses me is that you managed to keep it a secret from us for so long without us finding out.

Beastboy: Dude, you guys have been so preoccupied with each other that you barely have enough time to notice us!

_(Everyone at the table (except Beastboy and I) blushes)_

_(Beastboy laughs)_

Me: Garfield Mark Logan, shut the heck up!

Yeah, well, this is what happened. Whatever happened next, is up to your imagination. I don't really want to write it down… (A/N: Readers gasp in horror) Nah. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, what happened next doesn't really matter. (A/N: I'll explain later) That's mostly what happened, anyway.

I better get some sleep. Beastboy's taking me somewhere tommorow. He says it's a surprise.

_Raven_

**_Journal_**

Raven and I talked about it, and we decided that we don't wanna keep the secret from the Titans. They'll trust us, and will still be our friends whatever happens, we figured. So this is how it went down:

_(At Dinner)_

Me: Um, guys? It's sorta hard to say this, but-

Starfire: Are you leaving us? Please, friend, do not leave us. We are your friends, and-

Robin: Star? I don't think he was going to say that…

Cyborg: What makes you say th…(Robin points at our holding hands)…at?

Me: Yeah…

Rae: We planned to tell you this tonight. Beastboy and I hae been dating for quite some time already, and we couldn't stand the secret-keeping from you guys.

_(Robin's jaw drops)_

_(Cyborg drops his fork as his electronic eye begins to blink)_

_(Jinx's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and her eyes widen in shock)_

Starfire: How joyous! Friends, you must never keep such things from us! We are friends, are we not?

Robin: I never thought I'd see the day.

Cyborg: But-but-but…BB and Raven? What the?

Jinx: Hmm…this is strange…

Cyborg: How can you be so CALM? It's Beastboy and RAVEN!

Robin: Yeah, it's sorta weird.

Starfire: Friends, please, tell me: how long have you been doing the 'dating'?

Me: Um, let's see…

_(Cyborg's jaw drops to the floor)_

Rae: Beastboy, cut it out. You're scaring him.

Me: (Laughing) Yeah, but look at him, Rae! He's-he's (Bursts out in laughter)

Rae: It's only been a couple of months, Cyborg. Nothing to worry about.

Robin: Oh, so that's why you turned white!

Cyborg: Oh, my God. Only a couple of months? ONLY A COUPLE OF MONTHS?

Jinx: Hm. I was wondering why Raven turned white…

Starfire: Simply glorious!

Robin: What impresses me is that you managed to keep it a secret from us for so long without us finding out.

Me: Dude, you guys have been so preoccupied with each other that you barely have enough time to notice us!

_(Everyone at the table (except Beastboy and I) blushes)_

_(I laugh)_

Rae: Garfield Mark Logan, shut the heck up!

_(I pout)_

Me: Aw, come on Rae! _(I turn into a puppy and give her the face)_

Well, this is everything that's interesting. I know Raven likes the face. She just doesn't wanna admit it.

Okay, I better get some shut-eye. Taking Raven to a secret location tommorow. Can't wait to see if she likes it.

_Gar_

**_Author's Notes:_**

I'm going to dinner soon, so I have to type fast. I'm celebrating my Auntie's birthday at this place called Fatty Crab and she loves crab. One more minute then we have to go! Bye, hope you liked the chapter, and review, please!

PinkBlueLilac, off to eat dinner! (I'm hungry)  
_  
_


	10. The End

Diaries and Journals

By

PinkBlueLilac

Sorry for no updates since…whenever I last updated. I really am, but I'd originally written this last chapter way earlier, but then I lost it and it got me into a funk. I gave up on writing fan fiction for a bit, and instead worked on my artwork and original story. However, I am glad to say that, after reading dozens and dozens of Card Captor Sakura fan fictions, I have finally come back to my beloved works of art (which seriously need improvement) and am going to tie up most loose ends. If you are waiting for "It Could Only Be One Thing", don't worry; it's coming soon.

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Not me. OK?

Chapter 10: The End

**_Diary_**

Dear Diary,

Today will be the last day I am ever going to write to you. I have joined with my emotions, and now I am whole, no longer a shell, and outer casing for my inner emotions.

Of course, Beastboy says I was never 'just a shell', and insists that I am a normal human being who just happens to have a demonic parent and was from another dimension.

I accept this argument with an eye-roll, knowing that if I did otherwise, he would be upset and possibly argue his case over the next few days. I knew that that would end in myself getting annoyed and eventually causing bodily harm to him. I, personally, don't quite like throwing my boyfriend into a thick metal wall, and so let him win.

In any case, the point of this diary was to let out my emotions. So, as I don't have to convey them through this anymore, I will not use you. I might, however, slip a thought or two in here every once in a while.

Robin and Starfire are getting along like wood to fire. They talk way through the wee hours of morning, and she'd eventually end up sleeping soundly next to him. Robin's lucky Starfire doesn't kick in her sleep. He would've woken up with a sharp strike to the place where the sun doesn't shine.

Cyborg and Jinx have broken up, for Cyborg was found giving Bumblebee a friendly hug, and Jinx was given the wrong idea. By the time Cyborg had managed to catch up to her, she was already being consoled by Kid Flash, and was looking sadder than ever. Kid Flash had glared at Cyborg real fiercely when he'd approached. Cyborg almost wet his pants (metaphorically, of course). By the time he could finally approach Jinx, she was in a relationship with Kid Flash, and was looking happier than she ever had with Cyborg (so he says, but I don't know). Therefore, wanting Jinx to be happy, as well as being a rather selfless person, Cyborg let her go, and is now trying to get over it with his girl best friend, Bumblebee.

As for myself and Beastboy, a steady relationship is developing. We're taking this one step at a time, and we don't want to rush it. So we're moving along at a snail's pace, but I don't feel comfortable at any other pace. Beastboy understands though, and he says that as long as I'm happy, so is he. It was so cheesy it actually worked on me.

Oh, hold that thought, I have to go. Mumbo Jumbo is attacking town again.

_Raven _

**_Journal_**

I find that since Raven and I celebrated our three-month anniversary yesterday, I can tell her anything. So, I won't have to use this journal anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'll still write in it; just that it won't be so frequent, that's all.

God. Can you believe that Raven managed to teach me how to use a semicolon? Or even that she taught me how to use big words like frequent? Goodness knows how she did it. I'm beginning to wonder if she was lying to us about being half demon. I think she must be half angel instead.

Oh no. I'm getting mushy again. I've spent too much time in Raven's mirror talking to Love and Happy. But shush, I don't want Raven to know.

Speaking of her emotions, she joined with 'em the other day. She says she's not a shell anymore, and I protest loudly. She was never a shell; she's a perfectly normal human being who just happens to be half demon, that's all. Every one has their faults, and just because her dad was evil doesn't mean she is.

She rolls her eyes at my statement, but makes no attempt to retaliate. There you go, another big word taught to me by Raven. See what a miracle worker she is? Anyway, I should explain what happened to the others.

Robin and Starfire are always cooped up in Robin's room from 11 at night. She'd creep past my room, thinking I can't hear, and enter Robin's. Goodness knows what they do in there. (Note to self: Ask Raven about it. She's sure to know.)

Cyborg and Jinx broke up. I'm not sure why though, but I did hear a loud "YOU PLAYER! YOU DAMNED PLAYER!" being screeched throughout the Tower - interrupting a moment I was having with Raven, admittedly – and then Jinx ran away. Raven watched from afar, that I know, though. I'll ask her about it.

Rae and I are taking our relationship one step at a time. We're moving slower than I do as a turtle, but if she's happy, I'm perfectly euphoric. She commented on how I sounded incredibly cheesy when I told her that. I grinned and told her that that was what boyfriends were for.

Oops, I've got to go. Mumbo's attacking town.

_Gar_

So that's the end of Diaries and Journals. Beastboy is as clueless as ever about the going ons around him, and Raven is ever aware. I hope you've enjoyed Diaries and Journals as much as I have! Goodbye!

Sincerely,

PBL


End file.
